


Every Night without you

by Kai_Aquila



Series: Edguy Songfics [1]
Category: Edguy (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Aquila/pseuds/Kai_Aquila
Summary: Eggi wonders why Tobias and Jens always share a room on tour.





	1. One Room short

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lot of dialogue. I hope it's still at least a little funny or interesting.

Every night without you

They were at the hotel reception, getting the keys for their rooms, Tobias had already gone ahead to explore his new surroundings, when Eggi asked Jens:  
"Hey, how come you and Tobias always bunk together?"

Jens frowned.

"Why wouldn't we?"

Behind Jens, Eggi could see Dirk grinning. Had he said something funny?

"Because we all get our own room, why don't you? I mean, we're stuck together all day long in the bus, don't you want some privacy once in a while?"

To Eggis surprise, Jens really seemed to ponder the idea for a moment or two. Then shook his head.

"I don't mind. Besides, it's cheaper that way."

That made for a weak explanation in Eggis mind. They weren't Ozzy Osborne rich but they could certainly afford to each have their own hotel room. 

"I never knew you were so frugal.", he answered.

Before Jens could answer, an arm appeared around his shoulders and Dirks head came up behind the lead guitarist.

"That's because he isn't.", he said, smirking from ear to ear.

"Then why...?"

"'Cause they want to stay up all night braiding each others hair.", Dirk teased, nuzzling his nose into Jens long locks.

Eggi cringed in sympathy. Jens shrugged him of and scowled at his fellow bandmate.

"We've literally never done that. How'd you get that idea? Tobis hair is much too short for that stuff, nowadays. And besides, he couldn't hold still long enough anyways, you of all people should know that."

He threw a meaningful glance at Dirk who muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "little shit". Eggi had to swallow down his curiosity about that story to stay on track. There was still a question in need of answering.

"So no money issues, no braiding. Why then are you two always in the same room?"

Jens looked distinctly uncomfortable with the line of questioning, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Just tell him, Jens. It's not that big a deal.", voiced Felix from somewhere across the room.

Until now, Eggi hadn't even been aware of the drummer listening. How was it that they all seemed to know about this and hadn't told him. After all, it wasn't like he'd joined the band only yesterday. He had a right to know these things without being made fun of. Crossing his arms he blew a strand of orange hair out of his face and leveled a hopefully intimidating glare at the guitarist.

"Okay, okay, fine." Jens threw his hands up in defeat. "I'll tell you."

Eggi grinned triumphantly and uncrossed his arms. Jens sighed.

"It's not entirely wrong to say, that it has to do with money.", he started but was immediately undercut by Felix: "Oh come on!"

Jens threw him a withering look at being interrupted.

"I said not entirely. Jesus, do you want me to tell him or not?"

Felix raised his hands placatory. "Sorry, sorry, you go on ahead."

"Thank you. Anyways,", he turned back to Eggi. "When we all first started out, before you came along, even before Felix joined us-"

"It wasn't that long before I joined-"

"Will you let me finish the story or do I have to make Tobi write another song about your bunny ass first? You know I can do that."  
Felix eyes widened.

"You were the one who gave him the idea for that stupid...?", he asked disbelieving.

Jens smiled evilly.

"Of course it was me. Served you right for calling Tobi a hyperactive dwarf. It's not his fault he's short."

"But it's his fault that I can't feel my feet at the end of the day. I still have a few blisters from that damn "Babylon" practice session we had last year."

"Oh cry me a river. Least your fingers weren't bleeding."

"Guys!", Eggi cried, wanting to get back on topic before they lost themselves in bickering again.  
Really, like an old married couple, those two.

"Right, sorry." Jens focused back on Eggi. "So when we first started out we didn't have the money to get separate rooms for everyone, so two of us had to share and since Dirk brings home a different girl every night to canoodle, Tobi and I usually bunked together. By the time you two joined, we were just so used to that arrangement we didn't think abut changing it."

It didn't escape Eggis notice, that Jens spoke about Tobias and himself as "We". Like he was somehow Tobias mouthpiece in case the singer wasn't there to speak for himself.

"Yeah, I get that. But why are you still doing it now? You don't have to bunk with him anymore, we can rent one more room without going bankrupt, you know?"

Jens shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

"I didn't really think about that, I guess." He paused and then, more quiet, added. "I'm just so used to him being there."

They all fell silent at this revelation. Neither of them knowing what to say. Then, as was bound to happen, Tobias burst onto the scene.

"Guys, look what I found outside, there's a big...." Noticing their silence he trailed of, looking confusedly between each of them, before clearing his throat and asking: " Who died?"

Eggi could see Dirk raising his eyebrows at this slightly outlandish interpretation of spontaneous quiet and Felix rolling his eyes in exasperation. Jens however hurried to reassure Tobias, that indeed no one had lost their life and neither was there anyone terminally ill, at least, no one they knew.

Relief showing on his face, Tobias asked: "So what are you doing? Giving a minute of silence to all the hair Dirk's lost over the last few years or..?"

"You're one to talk.", mumbled Jens, barely audible.

"Thank you.", said Dirk.

"I was just wondering why you and Jens always slept together.", Eggi answered soberly, to stop the argument that was already back on the rise.

"Oh." Tobias looked surprised. "You don't know that? It's because Jens is afraid of the dark."

Eggi felt his mouth fall open, Dirk was laughing hysterically, Felix looked deeply unimpressed and Tobias was smiling smugly, at having inspired this reaction in his bandmates. The only one decidedly unhappy about this explanation was Jens, who seemed to be fuming with suppressed rage.

"Tobi,", he said tightly, "you might wanna consider booking another room tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Because otherwise I can't guarantee you're gonna wake up tomorrow."

At this their diminutive singer looked markedly alarmed. Hurrying to say: "It was just a joke, Jens. You don't mean that-"

"I do."

That shut Tobias up promptly, which they all hadn't seen happen since the doctor last told the singer that he should cancel his next few shows and recuperate instead. Eggi was fascinated by the dynamic he was uncovering. But he still didn't have a real answer to his question. A polite voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard you talking about renting more rooms and I feel I have to inform you, that there are no more rooms. We're completely booked."

That made them all pause. When the silence stretched for an uncomfortable length of time, Tobi, as expected, was the first to speak.

"So I'm going to die then. You're already having your minute of silence for me?"

Dirk chuckled but quickly stopped when Jens threw him another nasty glare. Not yet mollified Jens crossed his arms over his chest and resolutely declared he definitely wouldn't be the one to put up with Tobias tonight.

"Well, neither am I.", said Dirk.

"Nor I.", agreed Felix.

"Hey.", complained Tobias.

All attention was turned on Eggi. Tobias eyes positively begged him to save him from the angry guitarist. He was tempted to let himself be convinced and hadn't he known Tobias for so many years, he certainly would've agreed without hesitation. But he knew the singer. He'd heard of Tobias habbit to get up in the middle of the night to start composing melodies and rhymes, humming incessantly all the while. No way was he going to put up with that.

"Not you, Tobi, I'm sorry. Any of the others, but if I were Jens, I'd have strangled you years ago."

"Hey!"

"He's not that bad.", said Jens, then, noticing he was defending the very man he was supposed to be pissed at fell silent again.

"What then? You're not gonna make me sleep in the bus, I hope. It stinks in there and I can't stretch out.", Tobias uttered disdainfully.

That it was their smallest member complaining about the cramped conditions they lived in on tour was just typical. Typical Tobi.

"You can't stretch out? What are Jens and me supposed to say then?", asked Felix fittingly.

"I don't need that much space.", uttered Jens.

The man was terrible at holding an argument for himself, decided Eggi. Hopefully he would never be accused of a crime. He'd never be able to defend himself.

"What do we do then? Usual arrangements and one less singer in the morning?", interjected Dirk cheerfully.

"You know I'm the one largely responsible for your bank balance? King of Fools doesn't work quite as well, when there's no singer."

"He has a point.", said Jens softly.

The three of them stared at him in disbelieve. 

"Whose side are you on?", cried Dirk exasperatedly.

The way Jens ducked his had at the accusatory tone was not befitting of a man of his stature, thought Eggi. He wondered, if his initial assessment, that Jens must've spent his schooldays defending Tobias from the consequences of his badly timed jokes was wrong and it had actually been the other way around. Tobias certainly was much more effective at shifting away any and all displeasure aimed at himself.

"Okay, so Tobias stays were he is, the only option we have is Jens bunks up with one of us tonight."

From the corner of his eye, Eggi could see that neither the singer, nor his usual roommate seemed very happy with this assessment.

"Why's that? You could also share your rooms with each other tonight, why do I have to share?", Jens asked.

"Oh no."

"Definetely not."

Felix was shaking his head vigorously. Jens didn't look amused by their refusal.

"Dirk still brings up girls to his rooms.", explained Eggi.

"And Eggi snores.", fired the rhythm guitarist back.

Felix just nodded to both.

"So my best bet is to sleep with Felix.", concluded Jens tiredly.

"Well, he is the drummer after all.", said Dirk, dirty look on his face. "Remember, Felix, faster, not harder. Wasn't that what your wife said?"

Felix grimaced and Jens sighed.

"Come on, it's not so bad.", said Felix after a while and threw an arm around Jens shoulder, guiding him in the direction of his/their room. "We'll have fun. We can watch Star Wars or Star Trek, if you want."

"I already regret this.", mumbled the guitarist.

And by the look of things, Tobias did too, standing somewhat forlorn in the lobby.


	2. I can't close my Eyes and slowly dream away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jens night with Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just some talking. Not particularly interesting, but very relaxing to write.

"So, you take the Couch or how do you want to do this?", Felix asked, when they arrived in their room.

Jens pulled the door shut behind him. Unsure he looked between the king-size bed and the leather couch, that occupied most of the opposing wall. 

"I don't know.", he stated quietly.  
Felix frowned. 

"What do you mean, you don't know? How do you and Tobi usually sleep?"

He could detect a faint blush, when Jens shrugged and replied: "If there's two beds, we each take one..."

When Jens trailed off, Felix sighed.  
"And when it's like this?", he asked patiently.

Definitely blushing now. How was it, that a big guy like Jens was so easily unsettled by most anything? If it had been Tobi he'd asked this question, the singer would've made some suggestive comment or a quick witted joke. But Jens stood before him like a child getting berated for a bad grade.

"Jens?", he repeated, as the other had yet to answer him.

Clearing his throat, Jens said: "Tobi and I usually share."

At this Felix raised his brows. 

"You share? You mean you've been sleeping in the same bed for the last 25 years?", he asked incredulously.

The thought was ridiculous. Two grown up men, sleeping together like little girls on a sleepover. Not to mention that one of them was barely capable of sitting down, let alone lie still.

"Of course not!", Jens looked appalled. "Only when we're on tour. We each have our own flat you know."

That wasn't entirely what Felix had meant, but as this was obviously a touchy subject with the guitarist, he let it go. The silence stretched. Jens started shifting uncomfortably and Felix felt himself looking around the room for something to talk about. This was more difficult than he thought. But then again, he'd just discovered that two of his band mates had been sleeping together for most of their adult life and that sounded much more suggestive than he had actually intended. Time to say something, Bohnke, he told himself, go on, you know you can do it. He is your friend after all, there has to be something you two can talk about. Instead, it was Jens who spoke.

"I'll just sleep on the couch."

Before Felix could even think of an answer, Jens was already moving across the room to drop his bag on the cream colored leather and started undressing. 

"Don't you want to change in the bathroom?", Felix asked somewhat perplexed.

Now Jens seemed downright confused, as if this request was completely out of the norm for him. Of course they were all men, but come on. Was it really too much to ask not to have the day end with some full frontal nudity of his best mate?

"Sorry, Tobi and I don't usually bother with things like that.", Jens finally apologized, grabbed a towel and some clothes out of his bag and vanished into the bathroom. 

Felix let a breath loose he didn't know he was holding. Sitting down on the bed he contemplated his newest findings.

1\. Jens and Tobi always shared a bed. Except when there were two beds. But the again, Felix had never seen them actually request a two bed room. Even if such a request wasn't that strange, considering how many friends and families traveled and stayed in the same room, each with their own bed.

2\. Jens and Tobi apparently got naked around each other on a fairly regular basis. Not, that there was anything wrong with occasionally letting a little loose around your mates. Felix himself had seen everyone on the band naked or partially naked at least once. He'd seen Dirk in all his hairy glory, and Tobis skinny ass, Eggi, who underneath all those black shirts was surprisingly fit. But the bassist was nothing compared to Jens, who, when he reappeared a few minutes later, apparently having taken a shower, his hair a dripping jet black mass was not wearing a shirt and had the perfectly defined upper arms, that Felix would've sworn only drummers and famous athletes get. No wonder Tobias didn't mind the guitarist undressing in his presence.

Shaking his head against these completely unhelpful thoughts, he stammered: "You done in there?"

Jens, having begun the no doubt arduous process of drying his hair nodded.

"Great, thanks."

Hastily Felix grabbed his stuff and closed the door, locking it, just in case Tobi and Jens also shared the bathroom. If this went on he'd never get any rest tonight.

When he came out of the bathroom, Jens was lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.   
"Anything interesting up there?", Felix asked, while he set his alarm for the next morning.  
Jens shrugged noncommittally. 

"You need the light for anything?"

A shake of the head, so Felix switched it of and slipped into bed. It felt strange, sleeping, when someone else was there. Not, that his wife and him didn't sleep in the same room, but that was different. He was used to her presence next to him. Her soft muttering when she dreamt. Jens slow deep breathes was not something he was accustomed to. It wasn't really dark in the room, moonlight pouring through the window, bringing with it the sounds of the city. Cars and rain and trains going by. Just as he felt himself slipping off, there was rustling from Jens. Opening his eyes Felix could make out Jens sitting up and carding his hands through his hair.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just....", the guitarist trailed off.

"Just?"

Jens pushed his hair back and looked contemplatively at Felix, which made the other feel a little uncomfortable. Lying there in his pajamas with those dark eyes resting on him.

"You're really quiet."

"So are you, most of the time."

"I guess, but I'm not.... used to the other person being so quiet." Jens explained, then, after a second added: "Tobi isn't."

Felix laughed and Jens joined him, chuckling softly. 

"Well, we'll both just have to face this night of quiet and rest. Think we can do that?"  
Jens smiled.

"Yeah."

Smiling back Felix closed his, listening to the rustling of Jens laying back down.


	3. I so need to feel you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggi snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, but short. THis is really relaxing to write somehow.

Eggi did snore.

It was his second night sharing the room with someone else than Tobi and it had been a mistake. It had been a mistake to hold on to this stupid grudge for the singer having told the others about the supposed reason that they both continued to sleep in the same room. Why he did it he had no idea. The all knew it had been a joke. Jens had been in plenty of dark places with the others, so he didn't have anything to prove to them. But when morning had come and they all sat together for breakfast and Tobi, cocky shit that he was, had mockingly asked how his night had been, he just couldn't bring himself to let it go the way he usually did. Instead he'd felt the need to push back, let Tobi feel the cold for once.

"Great. I think I'll sleep apart from you more often."

When Tobis answer had simply been a dismissive huff of laughter Jens had tightened his grip on the silverware and added: "In fact, Felix, do you mind me bunking over another night?"  
Felix had spluttered and cast disbelieving looks between his two band mates, trying to judge how serious they were. He obviously wasn't happy about having been dragged into their little spat. Awkwardly setting aside the napkin he'd just used to wipe his mouth, he'd muttered something.

Jens had frowned.

"What was that?"

Clearing his throat Felix had repeated: "I'd rather you'd sleep with someone else tonight."

Cue Dirk chiming in with a dirty remark about Jens not getting reviews on his bedside manner. Which Felix hurried to correct.

"It's not that. You weren't bad or anything," Dirk smirked as if verified and Felix hit him."It's just that unlike you guys I value my alone time quite highly. Especially when we're on tour like this. No offense Jens."

He'd thrown an apologetic glance at the guitarist.

"None taken.", he'd mumbled.

When the silence threatened to overwhelm what should've been a peaceful breakfast Eggi, ever the peacekeeper, had jumped in.

"You can stay with me."

In hindsight sleeping with Tobi would have been wiser. Tobi didn't snore. He didn't moan or groan or make any noises while he was sleeping. Once the singer was asleep he was the most unobtrusive and innocent being imaginable.

Eggi did all those things and while the previous night had proved to quiet for Jens liking, this was pure torture.

It wasn't as if Jens hadn't known about the bassist noisiness beforehand. He heard it on the bus too. He just hadn't realized how much it would bothered him cooped up in one room all night with it. On the bus it was at least somewhat drowned out by the sound of wheels rolling over pavement below and cars passing by. And anyway, noone slept particularly well on the bus. They caught up on that lost time in the hotel. Eggi did, in any case. Jens not so much right now. It wasn't for lack of trying, he'd been intently focused on counting sheep for the better part of an hour now. He'd even tried meditating. Nothing worked. He was awake and getting more and more restless every second. If he didn't do something soon he'd regret it tomorrow. A tired lead guitarist was not exactly a recipe for success during a show.

Sighing he pushed himself up and swung his legs of the bed. This was worse than with Felix. Felix had been quiet and uncomfortably so. But at least he'd been considerate enough to ask how Jens was doing before drifting off to sleep. He still hadn't slept well yesterday. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Tobi. Sure the man was annoying, fidgety and never stopped talking, but when it came down to it the singer was also very easygoing, unwaveringly kind and humble to a fault. If Jens couldn't sleep, Tobi didn't rest until he found a way to rectify that. Whether that meant taking a late night stroll through the city with the guitarist, a trip down to the bar or a tickling match that left them both out of breath and pleasantly tired. And if that wasn't enough, Tobi always had one or two tricks up his sleeve to get Jens to relax.

A groan from the other side of the room startled him out of his thoughts. Right, he wasn't alone. So not the best time to think about Tobi and his tricks. Yawning he grabbed his shirt from the floor and putting it on got up to go out into the hallway. The lights hurt his eyes and he was thankful when he'd left the hotel lobby behind and was standing on the parking lot in front of the hotel. It was empty, abandoned almost. Apart from the small figure leaning on the railing a few feet away. He'd recognize that petite form anywhere.  
Hiding a smile Jens went over to stand next to the singer. Tobi didn't even bother to look up from where his gaze was resting on the canal waters down below, wind pushing strands of caramel colored hair in his face.

"Can't sleep?", Jens asked after a while.  
Tobias shook his head.

"What about you?", he said, dark eyes finally coming up to watch Jens fidget with the sleeves of his shirt.

"To quiet."

A raised eyebrow and a head cocked in question.

"I thought Eggi snores?"

Frustrated Jens let go of his sleeve and hung his arms over the cold steel of the railing. The chill a welcome distraction.

"He does and it's fucking annoying but it's not....", he trailed off, unsure of how to explain to Tobi why Eggis snoring was more detrimental to his sleep than Tobis humming or his incessant chatter ever could be.

Tobi seemed to understand him anyway, leaning into his side, the easy weight of him somehow reassuring. His arm came to rest around the singers slender shoulders almost of its own volition. They stayed like that for a while, comfortable in each others presence. It didn't occur to Jens to ask Tobi about the reason he was awake this late at night until he was back in his room listening to Eggis snores.


End file.
